


申请加入你的被窝

by HAZEL_HE



Category: Fast and the Furious RPF, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAZEL_HE/pseuds/HAZEL_HE
Summary: 关于探长先生如何修补一颗破碎故事之心。
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

1\. 

Luke接到Mr.Nobody的电话时正在给自己的福特越野加油。他刚才和Samatha吃了一顿热腾腾的炒蛋早餐，在十分钟前目送小姑娘的背影汇入一大群五颜六色的小孩洋流里，等到电话挂断了有段时间，他的心情才彻底从悠闲生活里抽出来，像被拉满弦的儿童乐园餐玩具一样轰然迈出思绪的第一步。

“Deckard Shaw住院了。”老人用听不出情绪的语气告诉他，或者硬要说的话，那个拉长的尾音听起来有点幸灾乐祸，“在加拿大，就刚刚。他之前的全球通缉令还没撤销，你知道，当时所有的证据都板上钉钉的。时间太久了，他妹妹翻案可以很快，但他的程序还得走上一会。”

所以当这个臭名昭著的男人满身是血的晕倒在医院前时，加拿大警方理所当然地给了他通缉犯的待遇。Shaw的信息被重新录入系统后还没半个小时，Mr.Nobody就本着人道主义关怀的精神给Luke打了通电话，不知道是一起看热闹的意思还是让他去帮把忙的意思。

Luke盯着自己手里还残留余温的咖啡发了会呆，直到油咔地一声加满。他把纸杯丢到垃圾桶里，开车回家换衣服，给女儿发完短信又留了字条，凭借部门权威和自己的好人缘，在停售时间买到了洛杉矶飞维多利亚最近一班的机票。

尽管他把每个步骤都做到了毫不拖泥带水，等到付完出租车的钱站在医院门口，离接通电话的那刻也已经过去了五个小时。他在飞机上的时候反思了一下自己这么做的必要性：Deckard Shaw不可能处理不好这种小事；Deckard Shaw更不可能放任自己晕倒在大街上。这个暗影在现身为他弟弟报仇之前从未被官方捕捉到任何消息，所以这么多年来他也没去过医院，当这么一个人浑身是血的晕倒在医院门口时，情况显然已经糟的不能再糟了。

更何况，Luke对自己说，这个英国佬没朋友，你是他硕果仅存的唯一一个朋友了，你得去帮帮他。

他在电梯上的时候想象了一会儿Deckard现在的样子。戴着呼吸机，胳膊上插着一堆管子，苍白的脸上贴着胶布，身上裹满了绷带，对，还要有两处骨折——算了，他又想到电话里描述的对方被发现时的样子，这种想象只在当事人活蹦乱跳的时候比较有意义，如果真的发生了诸如此类的不幸，不盼好的那个人会显得非常没良心。

不过很快，当Luke进门之后发现床上只剩个拴在侧栏上的手铐时，他就意识到了自己思维上的漏洞：显而易见，Deckard Shaw总是他们两个之间更没良心的那个。

哇，他对某个幻想中存在的加拿大警察破口大骂。你们怎么敢把一个追捕多年无果的全球通缉犯放在单人间，只用简简单单的手铐铐住再关上门就以为没问题了？废物还是菜鸟，自己挑一个名牌缝在胸口，然后用额头贴地的姿势从我眼前滚出去。

Luke抱着胳膊在原地站了片刻，情绪有轻微的失控，他的腺体鼓动发胀，酸橙、肉豆蔻和铁锈似的血液味道逐渐散出来。Luke是个信息素浓度极高的壮年Alpha，那点情绪勾起的波动如同倒进香薰机里的精油一样迅速弥漫整个隔间，他闻起来肯定非常暴躁且鲜明，门外一个陌生的医生把头探了进来：“这位先生，请问您是......”

Luke忍耐着，把无差别攻击的心情压了下来：“我是这个人的朋友。”他转身看向医生，大拇指冲着空荡荡的床示意，“请问一下，他去哪了？”

医生是个年轻的女性Beta，大部分人的第二性征都是Beta，他们虽然不受信息素的费洛蒙干扰，但可以多少闻到信息素的气味。Luke深吸口气，在有意识的控制之下，那股侵略性极强的复杂气味很快不再扩散。

医生仰头打量他一会，又打量床上的手铐：“我不知道，我是回来拿患者体检报告的，新的化验结果出来了，我得重新录档。”

Luke从鼻子里喷出气声，说：“那现在也不用费这功夫了，他可能正在地狱直通滑梯上头也不回地往下跳呢，没必要管他。”

年轻女人怪异地看了他一眼，觉得还是不接话为好，认同似的耸耸肩之后走到床边关设备，被拔出的留置针已经在白床单上氲出湿痕。美加边境城市的医院每个月总会有这么几个怪人，美国枪支合法，加拿大麻叶合法，你很难保证这两者撞在一起不出事，医生对忽然出现又忽然消失的重伤患者见惯不怪，倒是旁边这个抱着手半天不走的大个子很莫名其妙。

大个子跟她搭话：“...他的体检情况怎么样？伤得很重吗？”

“不，”医生回答：“他刚被送进来时看起来挺严重的，但其实身上大部分都不是患者自己的血，他本人几乎没有受伤。”

这句话打消了Luke的最后一丝幻想，如果Deckard是被紧随其后的追杀者掠走了，他这一头热的五个小时倒也还算是有跨时代的意义。他抿着嘴唇不说话，医生继续补充道：“他晕倒大概是因为脑震荡和激素紊乱，他的发情期被抑制太长时间了，常年失眠，再这么下去活不久。”

脑震荡和激素紊乱，Luke对此嗤之以鼻，导致几秒后才意识到对方真正在说的东西：“什么发情期？”

女医生扭头看他，Luke也瞪大眼睛看着她，重复一遍：“你说什么发情期？”

“呃，O-E-S-T——”

“不不我知道这个词怎么拼，”Luke忽然对美国人在其他人眼里的形象产生了怀疑：“我的意思是，Beta怎么会有发情期？”

这次换医生怀疑地瞪大眼睛看他：“你真的是他的朋友？如果不是的话，我不能再透露患者信息，请你离开。”

Luke把警员证亮给她看，女人仔细看过后眉毛挑起，喃喃道：“噢，不是FBI？”

Luke不知道这是在开文化输出的玩笑还是什么，他没管这个，注意力都在另一件事情上：“你确定之前躺在这里的人叫Deckard Shaw？”

“确实姓Shaw。”

“四十岁左右的白人男性，没被毁容？”

“没有，”医生说。

Luke眨眨眼睛：“他有发情期？”

“他是个Omega。”

简短的问话结束，室内陷入沉默。Luke张着嘴不知道该说什么，那个四十岁左右的白人男性形象在他脑海里逐渐丰富。闯进总部黑他电脑还让他“稍等一下”的Deckard Shaw，往Dominic家里寄炸弹还去参加受害者的葬礼，在飞车党任务必经路线上架着狙击枪埋伏，和两个顶级Alpha肉搏还能打平手。Luke在调侃英国人的做派像个“公主”的时候，从来没想过这个人的第二性征有可能会是Omega。

他强悍得不符合生理特征是其一，另外的问题是，一个Omega怎么可能在政府部门的联合围剿下安然无恙地消失八年？

他静止了大约有十秒或者十万年，直到被医生的声音惊醒：“他的情况确实复杂，你不了解其实也很正常，需要的话你可以直接看看体检报告——”

Luke循声看过去，对方正惊讶地发现先前放着一沓报告的柜子如今空空如也。女人又左右望了望柜底缝隙，如果那份报告真的如她所说有着一目了然的数据和证据，Deckard在走之前一定不会把它们留在这里。他的档案里从来没提过他是个Omega，他身上没有信息素的味道，对Luke热潮时的信息素毫不敏感，看上去也丝毫不受发情期影响，包括Luke在内的所有人都以为他是个Beta。他瞒得如此辛苦而滴水不漏，一定不希望别人发现这个秘密。

Luke低下头，冲医生说：“不用找了，你直接告诉我吧。”

医生犹豫片刻，看上去有些难以启齿，她摇了摇脑袋，抬头看眼室内挂表：“警官，我该查房了。”

Luke坚决地说：“只用几分钟，简单地叙说一下情况就好，耽误不了你多长时间。”

他摆错了架子，对方不吃警察压人这套，何况他还是个美国警察。年轻女人再次冲他耸肩膀：“不好意思，那等你下次申请完调查令再来找我吧，我要去工作了。”

先前配合问话的样子荡然无存，医生冲他礼貌地微笑示意告辞，转身离开了房间。这反差巨大的前后变化让Luke心头一沉，不是因为自己的威压被忽视，而是因为对方的神情比起隐瞒更像是恻隐和不忍。他熟悉这种神态，它们审讯时经常在旁观暴行的证人脸上出现，预示在已知的事实底下还压着更大更深的秘密。

这种秘密在大部分情况下都不会是喜剧。

他不确定自己想不想知道这件事情的真相。Luke站在床侧用指头勾起手铐的其中一边，扣在栏杆上的另一边哗哗作响，他皱起眉毛看锁扣上被撬开的痕迹。Deckard的离开和他的抵达很可能就是前后脚的功夫，他觉得这应该怪Mr.Nobody电话打太晚了。他把手铐丢回床上准备离开，走到门口时忽然想起什么，转身打开了隔间厕所的门。里面摞叠着两个昏迷的警察，上面的那个人衣服被扒了，身上盖着宽大的病号服，地板上还有个被扯断的医用腕带。

Luke把它捡起来，上面的标签用很小的字体打印着几排单词，最前面的D和其他字母叠在了一起，看上去糊成一团。他把这截塑料带在手里握紧，然后松手，把它丢进马桶，刷拉冲掉，另外两个倒霉催的男人还是没醒过来。

就当是对他浪费掉这五个小时的补偿，Luke心想，Deckard赔给他一个秘密，这很合情合理。

不过在此之前，他得先收拾好对方留下的烂摊子。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ○本章有万能的倒霉前男友Brixton提及，请注意

2.

Deckard第一次见到Luke Hobbs就不喜欢他。

准确来说，他不喜欢除Owen以外的任何一个Alpha，如果Owen不是他的亲弟弟，那就连这个例外都没有。Deckard不喜欢任何一个Alpha。

第二性征这种东西说来也怪，比起娘胎里染色体决定的性别，后天分化的性征几乎像是揣摩着人的性格被量身定制下来的。在Magdalene发展事业的很长一段时间里，作为长兄的Deckard都扮演了家庭里的母亲角色。他会帮妹妹吹头发，替弟弟擦药包扎，做午餐三明治，订生日蛋糕，给他们俩的双球冰激凌加巧克力棒。Deckard的房门在雷雨夜总是敞开的，那时候还十分柔软的小小Hattie会偷溜进来和他一起睡，听到动静的Owen则会跑来嘲笑妹妹是胆小鬼，在几轮不轻不痒的斗嘴之后，无一例外都会窝在他的身边睡到天明。

Shaw家的人当然不怕黑，Deckard知道这只是在表达对他的依赖和爱意，这些零零碎碎的温柔回忆支撑他在那段非人日子里仍然保持人性。在他们小时候住的那个治安不太好的街区，他负责保护混世魔王般的弟弟妹妹免受来自外界的任何伤害，直到长大的他们不再需要这种保护，他也仍然维持着那种亲密的关爱。Deckard好像天生就对孩子充满保护欲，被他包容多年的其中一人将此概括为“面对人类幼崽时的奇妙母性”，因此当Deckard在入伍前分化成Omega时，他的家人并不对此感到特别意外。

Omega作为稀有性别，大部分时候担任的职责并不在前线，用KGB的经典术语来说，Deckard本应成为“乌鸦”。Omega对Alpha有着与生俱来的吸引力，双方一旦形成标记就很难中断联系，加上体质易孕，训练有素的Omega间谍往往会成为策反别国高官的利器，派出去打仗纯属暴殄天物。即便如此，说服上头对此视而不见的理由也十分简单：这个Omega在战场上带来的好处要比官场上多得多。

Deckard Shaw于20岁进入英国特别舟艇中队，在这个以选拔极端严酷而闻名世界的部队里服役九年后，被吸纳进了任务范围更广泛的英国特种空勤团。除却多枚海军奖章以外，他还曾因超乎常人的英勇而获得维多利亚十字勋章提名，能活着获得这项最高军事荣誉的人从1856年至今不足六百人。毫无疑问的，如果Deckard一直在这条路上走下去，履历丰富的Shaw家族很快就会拥有一位名字前缀“V.C”的年轻准将，那时他还不到四十岁。

Deckard足够优秀，这种优秀总是让人忘记他的性别。为了避免被人利用，他的第二性征资料被高度保密，保证不会出现在任何机构和他国军队的个人报告上。英国的军用抑制剂很先进，而部队内部则对战力强悍的士兵结为伴侣一事抱持底比斯圣军式的开明——这件事Deckard本人都快忘了，在比现在更富有青春的时间里，他也曾拥有过一个Alpha。

那不是个爱情故事，充其量是个烂尾的浪漫讽刺故事。他们很早就认识了，见证过对方最冲动最青涩的青年时期，是战友、朋友和完成标记的恋人，这种深刻的羁绊让他们在战场上无往不胜，互相救命的次数多得可以积分兑奖。Deckard偶尔会记起他们在曼彻斯特休假的那晚一起逛唱片店，对方是如何贫嘴说他在找D区的“dapple（衣冠楚楚的），darling（亲爱的），Deckard（戴克德）”。两人最后挑了Herbie Hancock的《处女航》，那不是Deckard的品位，但他愿意尝试。接下来的时间里他们在日本寿司店解决晚饭，并最终找到了一家愿意提供唱片机的星级宾馆。他们有三天假。

那确实是一段好得不真实的时光，在对方投向无政府主义的怀抱之前。

Deckard从转椅上醒过来的时候，生物钟告诉他现在应该是早上六点，亮起的电脑屏幕告诉他现在是伦敦时间晚上八点半。他的时间认知能力被时差和脑震荡构陷得暂时报废，这间地下室也没有透光的窗户。普通人会觉得这种寂静黑暗的地方十分压抑，而对Deckard来说，寂静和黑暗带给他厚重的安全感。

他拧了把脖子，放任自己伸了个让软骨噼啪作响的懒腰。他回来做的第一件事情就是黑进加拿大的医疗系统抹干净自己昨天的所有痕迹，监控、体检报告、CT材料、身份码......还有医生的个人电脑。被拷贝下来的资料放在他的桌面，Deckard睡前翻到的那页现在仍然停留在那里，是一张后颈的皮下扫描图，空缺的腺体位置泛着白边，隐约可见头尾连起的细密组织。

Deckard手指抵着下巴，撑在转椅扶手上发了几秒钟的呆。他把图片切到下一张，仍然是皮下扫描，只是角度更清晰了点。他继续往下翻，直到这个文件夹被翻到底，那道细而坚韧的白线让他脑袋突突涨痛。Deckard把已经浏览过的资料放进粉碎器里以免被恢复，站起身去给自己弄喝的，他已经接近两天没有正经吃过东西，烈性蒸馏酒不是个明智的选择。

但有时候人活下来并不总是需要明智，Deckard打开瓶塞的时候这么想。

他需要一点安抚，这几乎成了萨摩亚一役的后遗症。他不知道是因为Brixton的信息素还是因为那四次电击，后者概率更大，他几乎快闻不出Brixton的味了。对方并不是真的想杀他，Deckard能感觉得到。要不是那个白痴美国佬在旁边不停地嘲讽激怒，他原本并不至于挨那四次要命的疼痛，Brixton下的黑手很明显都是冲着Luke去的，Deckard的被迫害纯属无辜连坐。

而在Luke醒来之前，他们也完成了简单的叙旧。对于陷害他一事，Brixton并不感到愧疚，他只是后悔自己做得还不够绝对，给了Deckard苟延残喘从而抵抗命运的机会。Brixton总是这样，他对自己的正义坚信不疑。他的正义永远不会是错的，如果失败了，那也仅仅表示他的力量不足以维持这份正义而已，与其本身的正确性没有关系。Deckard无意纠正，子弹都改不过来的事情用嘴怎么做得到？所以他只是沉默地面对这迟来太久的坦诚，直到Brixton话锋一转。

“你的脖子怎么样了？”对方问道，“我为什么闻不到你的味道。”

如果问这句话的是别人，那听起来就会像是不怀好意的羞辱。但这是Brixton，所以Deckard知道这只是在表达无伤大局的关心。对方看上去确实很关心他，语气柔和，甚至走近之后才开口询问，不会有太多人听见他在说的事情。他又低声地、优柔地补充道：“你知道吗？当我在Eteon的手术台上复活之后，我能想起的只有你，你指着我额头的枪口，最后一秒我能看到子弹从枪管里射出的火星。”

“头部一枪，腹部两枪，刻到骨子里的标准流程。你打穿了我的脊椎，适应现在这个新的花费了我很长时间，每当复建期痛到无法忍受，我的喉咙里就会浮现你信息素的气味。”一声缓慢吸气之后的叹息，夹杂着深刻的含糊不清的情绪：“酒和糖——”

紧接着，Hobbs就像个被饿坏的巨魔宝宝一样呻吟着苏醒了。 

话又说回来，酒和糖。他的家人会说他有时候闻起来像杏仁糖，那种焦糖太妃上面缀颗炒熟杏仁的糖块，永不过时的英国经典。另外的人会说他闻起来像雪莉桶威士忌，辛辣的酒精味兼具奶油和太妃糖的香气，这种烈性信息素让Deckard在军队里很受欢迎。唯一可惜的地方在于，即便他大部分时候从里到外都完全不像个Omega，他在生理上也仍是个Omega。

Deckard知道当时Brixton没问出口的话是什么。稀有性别的信息素会被政府登记，体制内的军警资料只会被保存的更加完善，在Deckard因Eteon捏造的证据被宣读叛国后，他怎么可能逃过信息素搜查、多国政府联合追捕和没有Alpha支撑的发情期？那可是现代科技都填满不了的生理沟壑。围剿他的16人精英小队里有一半都是Alpha，他们按照指令既没有喷抑制剂也没有戴防护项圈，大量的高浓度信息素足以让任何Omega抑制剂失灵。

天性大于一切，只要Deckard漏出气味或丧失理智，把他捉住都是易如反掌的事。甚至原先的设想不仅仅是捉住：他应该屁股流着水，脸颊涨红地含着两泡泪，在Alpha的包围圈里头晕目眩地俯趴在地摇尾乞怜，乞求离他最近的男人给他一点抚摸，然后无助地被丢进监狱里打抖。Omega就应该是这样的。

而Deckard Shaw之所以成了所有人讳莫如深而不敢细挖的影子，也拜他刻板印象深重的性征所赐。他枪杀了自己前来劝降的Alpha配偶，全歼那支精英小队和更多其他的前支后援，大街小巷的监控都找不到他，没有人再闻到过那种烈性的甜味，也没有监测器能搜索到他热潮期的信息素爆发。Shaw就像是真的成了幽灵，无声无色地化为融入黑暗的阴影，仿佛一个令人如芒在背的都市传说，在这个数据覆盖的世界里消失了整整八年。

所有人都想不通为什么，但跳出惯性思维之后，这其实很简单：作为一个Omega，Deckard Shaw亲手剜掉了自己的腺体。

所以追踪者监测不到他，发情期影响不了他，任何Alpha对他都不再具有生理吸引力。相对的，他也失去了自己已经习惯拥有的某些天赋。他的生理构造仍然属于Omega，他有子宫，身体渴望被结卡得动弹不得，需要定期摄入Alpha信息素作为精神安抚。但作为这个性征的其中一员，他已经永久地成为了一个残缺的怪物。

自剜是极端情况下的保命之举，他无法在信息素追踪和热潮期之间全身而退，而除了自我阉割以外，他还得面对激素紊乱和生理机能衰退等一系列后续问题。但总的来说，割几克肉换一条命，这是个划算买卖。Deckard并不对此感到后悔，但仍然记得那有多痛。

和影视剧里宣传的不一样，凭借自主意识对身体造成严重伤害是很困难的。咬舌自尽的人大都死于舌根肿大带来的窒息，疼痛会促使人反射性地停止自戕，更别提腺体附近神经组织丰富，就体表其他部分而言极为敏感脆弱。那个念头在Deckard第一次感受发情期时萌生，在Brixton的尸体上成型，最后在列支敦士登一间短租房里落地。为了避免昏迷，Deckard给自己做了局部麻醉，在狭小的厕所支起三面镜子，用打火机消毒的短匕首完成了这场小型手术。

他不是医生，对这方面的知识基本源于街边发放的科普小册子，能控制得仅仅只有对自己下手的力道。Deckard可用于操作的时间不多，上校的手捏紧刀具划开皮肤，刀尖剖起皮肉往深处翻，像刮净下巴颏上的胡茬似的仰面朝向镜子，直到最后把那块血淋淋的腺体挖出来，连带附近的肌肉组织一起剜断，又湿又黏地躺在Deckard手心里。

他给自己粗略地止血，缝合，包扎，把手洗干净。那块正在失去活性的血肉原本丢在垃圾桶里，Deckard想了想，把它捡起来扔进了抽水马桶。老房子的水压很差，那玩意冲了三次都旋转着从水涡里浮了出来，他只得耐心地继续把它冲走。这地方很偏僻，保洁做的也不好，马桶里沾着洗不掉的黄垢和粪渣，那团血糊被冲洗成了白花花的一小条，在里面像条鱼似的转来转去。

Deckard把一张卫生纸丢在上面，下一次抽水的时候，纸巾便裹着那个被抛弃的性征涌进了下水道。楼下的人能听到水声哗啦啦从墙间的管道里流下来，Deckard则能听到楼下的人收音机调到了什么台，电台DJ正在用德语介绍这期的作客嘉宾。这个房子隔音也不太好。麻醉即将失效，止痛药延缓了剧痛向他大脑轰炸的时机，但拦不住头晕和恶心。他给自己打了针肾上腺素，两刻钟后会有一辆偷渡非法移民的卡车路过，他会搭顺风车去瑞士，从那里转向逃往俄罗斯，之后.......

他又醒了，地下室回荡着哐哐的砸门声。这正常吗？一天中两次失去意识的昏睡，而且还幻听有人在敲他的门。Deckard维持着醒来的姿势没有动，那声音仍未消失。他皱着眉看向门口，一边飞速排列有可能知道这间地下室的人员名单，一边从电脑屏幕上调出监控录像。那名单很短，最后一个名字浮现时恰好与摄像探头传回的画面相配，近两米高的巨汉望着转向他的监视器打了个招呼，那张大脸离Deckard的屏幕之近简直匪夷所思。

是Luke Hobbs。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

很简单的事实第一条：Deckard不是那种平易近人的类型。

很简单的事实第二条：Luke也不是那种平易近人的类型。

Deckard打开麦克风，他皱着眉凝视监控画面，张了张嘴，然后又闭上。屏幕上的Luke正望着屏幕外的他，Deckard重新坐回椅子上，指节托着腮帮半垂下眼皮，既不动也不说话，仅仅只是回望向那画面中抖动的像素人影。他脑袋里破天荒的什么都没想，就只是单纯而安静地看着。

寂静填满地下室，就像雪花填满树林。Luke等了他一会，然后毫不犹豫地拔枪打烂了监视探头，抬脚冲着紧闭的大门猛力一踹。大头军靴撞击铁门的巨响在墙与墙之间回荡，等到这回音在地下室里彻底消失，Luke又用手枪枪托叩了两下门框，清脆的敲击声相比之下显得文雅很多。

“把门打开。”

Luke语气坦荡：“要么你自己打开，要么我来把它打开。不过如果你坚持让我主动的话，到时候就还得重新换个门外加装修上头的酒吧，你选吧。”

这次的寂静比上次维持的时间还要长，Luke宽容地多给了对方一点矜持的空间。电子锁开启的咔声响起，他把枪别回腰侧的皮套，推门进去，地下室没开灯，只有尽头的一盏台灯照亮吧台前的那小方地面，再往后就又看不清了。

Luke按照记忆往门的两边摸索开关，嵌在头顶的壁灯一节一节向前延伸着亮起，像某种爬行动物正吞噬黑暗。他先是看到Deckard的那五辆mini小车，接着是台球桌，沙发，立式音响，玻璃茶几上放着一桶冰，里面有瓶未开塞的起泡酒或者香槟。最后是散发荧光的三联屏电脑，和电脑前的Deckard Shaw，他的背后立着一整面挂满冲锋枪的PVC墙。

Deckard低下头，冲着麦克风懒洋洋地说：“警官，你知道非法闯入民宅并持枪威胁在英国要判多久吗？”

“天呐，”Luke故作惊叹，“你居然还知道法制这个词，我好感动。既然说到了持枪威胁，你知道你能以一己之力提高整个伦敦地区人均持枪数量的多少个百分点吗？”

Deckard眨下眼，又眨了一下，克制住自己没去回想今年为了补充武器库付了多少账，Luke说：“起码...十五个。”

“胡扯。”Deckard立马回应，“你以为全世界只有洛杉矶才有能拍动作电影的故事吗？剃刀党的编年史都比你们的历史教科书厚，你对这种事根本一无所知。”

Luke提醒他：“美国持枪合法。”

Deckard一噎，暂时没能想到有力的反驳，美国人本局获胜，他一边打量着这个奢华的间谍标间一边往里走，门在他身后缓缓地合上。Deckard敲打快捷键把电脑切回原始桌面，坐在转椅上好整以暇地注视Luke走近。

询问对方为什么会出现在这里是没有意义的，这对他们这种工龄的追踪者来说有失身份。在Luke开门前的这段时间里Deckard得到的信息有：Luke刚从希斯罗机场出来就直奔木匠纹章酒吧；Luke的航班是加拿大维多利亚直飞英国伦敦；Luke此次前来只有他一个人，所以这不是为了公事。综上所述得出的结论让Deckard感觉不太好，但他也并不害怕，他不怕任何事情，更何况这里是他的地盘。

那就问点别的。“你失业了？”Deckard说，“需要救济金的话只用给我打个电话就行，别跑来跑去累坏你那个酸黄瓜大小的脑子，我很过意不去。”

你确实应该感到过意不去。Luke假惺惺地冲他笑，地下室里有台巨大的自动唱片机，像美国恐怖故事第二季里精神病院的那种。他好奇地弯腰看了看里面的唱片，随口问道：“我能放首歌吗？”

“不能，别碰我的东西。”

Luke选了Jersey Boys版本的《我的视线无法离开你》，机器将唱片抽出来，稳稳地将针压上去，爵士乐从沙发旁的两个立式音响里流淌而出，充斥了整个地下室。Luke跟着节奏晃了几步，上次来的时候Hattie几乎倒空了一整瓶威士忌，那垫底的一小点至今仍然留在那里，看上去这段时间对方也没怎么动过他的吧台。Luke把那瓶剩下的威士忌全都倒进杯子里，从小铁桶里拈起块冰丢进嘴里，接着喝了口酒。

Deckard仍旧撑着脸颊坐在椅子上，他看上去还是那副傲慢又冷冰冰的鬼样子，一如既往且徒劳地尝试用眼神造成人身伤害，但Luke能感到他的情绪比之前要放松。这不太合理，不过Luke就是感受得到，他将其归咎于没有人会不喜欢Jersey Boys。

当然，他的这份感受也是正确的，Deckard的心情正不受自己控制地变好。

这不该如此发展，但当萨摩亚人在他的秘密基地里大摇大摆乱搞一气时，Deckard就是无可避免地为此感到轻松——轻松相比之下是个中性词，他开始感到愉快。他喜欢这首歌，喜欢John唱“I love you baby”时的语调，喜欢加热水的杜松子酒，那杯酒就放在他的手边，在他睡着之前被喝了一半，现在已经变凉了。他也出乎意料地发现自己喜欢有人在他身边说话，Luke像座小山一样在他视野里晃来晃去，这本该被Deckard判定为压迫和威胁，但他现在只感到信任，以及这份信任带来的充实感。他感到被保护，即使他不需要。

Deckard的耳后正烫得发痒，那里是他腺体应该在的位置，这状况已经维持有段时间了。加拿大的那单活他赚得不多，身体状况突如其来的剧变更是让这事朝得不偿失的方向倾斜，唯一的收获就是他趁此机会给自己做了次全面检查。

Deckard在莫斯科飞萨摩亚的半路上就开始身体不适，但那时他的全副精力都放在了如何保住妹妹的命上，即使觉得有哪不对劲也无暇自顾。危情消退之后这种不适变本加厉，他曾考虑过抽时间找个嘴严的私人医生做检查，对袒露脆弱的排斥最终把他推向了公立医院。这是以后要改的地方，Deckard谨慎地标注，做事情不能拖。

他的腺体死得不够彻底，或者说，他当时做得不够专业。这情有可原，毕竟在此之前也没有哪个Omega被剐过腺体，至少在图书馆提供借阅的范围内没有。他没有可汲取的经验，而就当时的情况而言，Deckard对自己下手的力道可算不上轻。自剐的感觉比雪地里被冻出坏疽的人自断手臂还差劲，Omega的天性让他感觉完成了一次恶心的自我谋杀。更何况现代科技有假肢没有假腺，Deckard除了忍受前期的幻痛和呕吐以外，还得定期给自己注射Omega素以维持身体机能正常运作。器官残缺让他这几年小病不断，这倒不是说他会抱怨，那些在活下去面前都是小事，享受生活的怪胎和被掐着蛋的败犬，Deckard选择前者。

皮下扫描的结果显示他的腺体正在自我愈合，Omega的这玩意比所有人以为的都更坚韧有生命力。没被完全摧毁的两端用几个月的时间连接出了窄窄的一条细线，它可能会逐渐长成更健康完善的组织，也可能不会。有句老话是怎么说的？事情在变好之前，一定会变坏。但至少你得一直勤勤恳恳地活到事情变好的那天，而不是成为某个例行公事者人生故事里的荣誉之一，为了不被精炼为某人身上重达30g的银质勋章，Deckard只能做那个结束某人故事的人。

活下去是项面向绝大多数人的社会保障福利，对于他们这行的来说则是个周期紧凑的高风险项目，再老练的投资者都不可能永远在赢。那四次差点要人命的电击激活了他体内退化的某些东西，这可能是这么久以来Brixton做的唯一一件好事，虽然他没抱好心。考虑到本来他不至于被电四次，Luke也可以被记一功，因为这人同样没抱好心。

差点忘了，Luke Hobbs跑这儿来到底要干什么？

Deckard的手开始神经性的发抖，不受控的生理兴奋从后颈扩散到肢体末端，他决定在对方发现这个情况之前开门见山：“你去过医院了。”

陈述句。Luke把嘴里的冰块咬碎，那些正化成水的冰渣湿润了他的喉咙。Luke没去犹豫是否要隐瞒自己知道的和想要知道的，他打算跟着Deckard的节奏走，回答道：“是的。”

Deckard问：“为什么？”

这个问题可以拆成两部分，Luke挑简单的先来：“如果你问的是我为什么去医院，我的答案是：‘Deckard Shaw在加拿大被捕’，这条消息全世界所有权限以上的人都知道了，你在逃的消息估计这些人现在也都知道了。如果你要问为什么去医院的是我，”他稍微停顿了一下，说谎不是萨摩亚人的作风，所以这顶多算是话没说全，“...唔，因为只有我有空。”

他现在还在休假，所以这是实话，他确实有空，而其他人想必没功夫打飞的来探望这个已经脱离主体很久的前军事罪犯。如果Deckard再待久一点，Shaw家的人倒是有可能会来，但那时候无辜的加拿大医疗系统又会遭遇无妄之灾，因此有空且平和的Luke是最佳人选。Luke坐在沙发上，与Deckard呈仰视角度，像自己所希望的那样表现得诚恳又坦然。

Deckard当然不是个天真的蠢蛋，他看上去不为所动。英国人挑起半边眉毛，意思是“然后呢？”

你到这来是为了什么？智者Luke在他的心头大喊大叫，想要换取别人的秘密，至少得先拿出自己的诚意。坦白对双方都有好处，最先踏出第一步的人由第一个登上月球的美利坚人民来扮演最适合不过。Luke把已经干完的威士忌杯放回桌面，抬头的样子如此一本正经，以至于看起来完全不为自己说的话感到害臊：“而且我想帮你。他们说你是重伤后晕倒才被送进医院的，所以我当时认为你需要帮助，没别的意思。”

实际上，“我认为你需要帮助，而我想帮你”，并不是附加原因，而应该是主要且唯一的那个原因。但这句话不用更加肉麻就足以成为对方嘲笑的由头了，因而如何表达并不重要，他表现得如此真诚，Deckard稍微有点良心都不应该笑他。

而很显然的，Deckard实在没有良心这个东西。“你真的觉得我会被人打到昏迷进医院？”他说，“真的？”

诚意。“我很关心你。”

Luke已经准备好接受对方在五年以内都用这种“哇哦”的语气跟他说话了，Deckard却沉默起来。他们之间的背景乐进行到第二个小高潮，没有歌词，只有正将情绪向上推进的萨克斯风和小号。数着拍子准备唱出下一句的John Lloyd蓄势待发。在Deckard宣布审判结果之前，Luke在冰桶里找到了新的能嚼的东西。

这给了Deckard逃避的方向，他跳过上一个话题，像刚刚才发现Luke嘴里长了牙似的指着他问：“你饿了？”

“......”Luke说，“稍微有点。”

“那就先去吃点东西。”Deckard这么决定，他去拿自己的大衣，起身时不得不将手撑在桌沿以维持平衡。他装得仿佛这个动作仅仅是随手借力，所以Luke也当做没看到。英国人的地下室里有一股经年累月的、冰冷的灰尘味，像所有常年不见光但通风良好的暗室一样在某种方面沁人心脾，Luke抽了抽鼻子，暂时没从沙发上站起来：“去哪里？”

“去附近的餐厅，不然你以为我要带你回家？”

“为什么不行？还是说你们英国人的家常菜做的实在太差，不去法国餐厅就只能在家里做炸鱼薯条吃到耳朵冒淀粉，所以不好意思招待客人。”

“大言不惭。”Deckard用食指指着Luke的脸：“等着瞧，我会让你知道什么叫做刻板印象的惨败，菜单上百分之八十都高热高脂的肥胖美国佬没资格抨击炸鱼薯条。另外，谁把你当客人了？”

目标已经达成，Luke就不太在乎这些身外之名了。他咧着口白牙脾气甚好地笑笑，Deckard慢吞吞地穿自己的大衣，由于光线问题，Luke直到此刻才意识到对方脸色有多差劲：“喂，你在去医院之前伤到哪儿了？”

英国人说：“自尊。”

Luke深吸口气，还没来得及打破这个糟糕的俏皮话，Deckard声音轻轻地继续说道：“别问已知的事情，问点不知道的。”

就是这里，就是现在。有这么一刹那，Luke很希望能有人分享他此时所感受到的一切，但到下一个刹那时他又立马改了想法，这应该成为只属于他私人的秘密瞬间。他的眼睛，Luke心想。地下室的灯光不算亮，细小的尘埃随着气流有规律地在空气中浮动，于阴影之外的光线里被镀化为浅金色的颗粒，融化在人的睫毛上。Deckard脸色苍白，脸颊和眼皮却透出不正常的晶亮的粉，他的皮肤正出汗，但脸的轮廓依旧强硬利落。他的眼睛像苔原。棕色和绿色起伏不平的覆在上面，底下是冻结的湿润冰沼，当它们闭起又睁开时，就是极昼与夜的交替。这景色如此鲜明，在冻土之上刮着永不停歇的无声的暴风雪。

当意识到自己正释放信息素的时候，Luke就已经来不及了。酸橙和血液的强烈气味无节制地弥漫在整个空间里，近距离高浓度的Alpha信息素对已结合的Omega都是极大刺激，遑论器官都还在重新发育中的新晋Omega。Deckard在能反应过来之前就被身体保护机制强行断电，Luke唯一能稍作补救的事情只有没让公主脸朝下栽进地板。两人齐齐摔在没铺地毯的水泥地，Deckard被搂着砸在了Luke的身上，陷入昏迷的人毫无所觉，垫底的Alpha险些脑震荡。

脑震荡也是活该。Luke在地上躺了一会，忍不住琢磨了下在对方醒来之前自己在全球销声匿迹的可能性有多大。他怀里的躯体正以惊人的速度向他传导热度，Luke用手背去碰他的脸，Deckard正在高烧。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

“Shaw？”他听到有人说，“那个很漂亮的女间谍吗？”

唔。Deckard睁开了眼。

房间里没有人，门也没关死，留着一道小缝，这就是为什么他能听到说话声。这是个陌生的地方，干燥闷热，空气里弥漫着一股暖和又慵懒的香味，窗帘只拉了一半，人的眼睛能捕捉到阳光中浮上浮下的微小灰尘。

Deckard正躺在床上，身上还毫无必要地盖着一条薄毯子，上面印着“2016洛杉矶市流浪动物保护协会”的字样，会标底下有只大眼睛的比格犬在用泡泡框说：【请给我一个家】。这玩意应该出现在街边装着塌耳朵小狗的纸箱子里，不应该出现在Deckard Shaw的身上。英国人揪起毯子的一角看了两秒，最后还是没把它掀开，如果对方是把他当成函待照顾的小动物一样将他带回家的——那和Deckard本人的实际状态也没有任何关系，他疲于解释任何事。

那个年轻的声音又响了起来，是个小女孩，但交谈的内容模糊成了中等音量的嗡嗡声。Deckard的咽喉发痛，头也疼的要命，吞咽唾液都成了一件需要集中精力的事情。不知道为什么，他的小腹也在阵痛。他皱着眉头盯了一会天花板，那里被漆成了充满生命力的浅浅的橘褐色，灯具的边框是木质的。“生命力”，就连这个词都让Deckard感到疼痛，他后知后觉得意识到自己现在心情烦躁。

床头柜上有杯倒好的水，旁边是两盒崭新的退烧药。可能是因为不想叫醒自己，也可能是为了让他的警惕心得以满足，包装盒上的药店封条都没撕。Deckard把它们都拆了，然后就着水往嘴里喂了四片药，柜子上还有台灯和几本书，他把压在下面的那本抽了出来。

是谢维里亚宁的《感伤之诗》。原版精装本，俄文。Deckard的脸忍不住皱缩起来，他看看书的封皮，又看看门口，不知道在想什么。走廊的交谈声停了，接着是被放轻的脚步声，手指小心翼翼地抵开门板，长腿的冒纳罗亚火山探出头来，他被灰背心束缚的巨大身躯藏在后面。

Deckard告诉他：“我可以告你绑架，真的。”

冒纳罗亚缩了回去。Deckard听到他和某个人说“你先回房间”，一阵小脚踩在地面上的噔噔声，夏威夷人重新出现在了他的视野里。

Luke张张嘴，瞟了一眼他手里的书，最终说：“我可以解释。”

Deckard挑起眉毛，意思是悉听尊便。他等待了一会，Luke仍然没说话，英国人作出恍然大悟的表情：“哦哦，原来如此！”他说，“好苍白。”

Luke耸了下肩膀，走近对方坐着的床，他不会看不到Deckard已经吃完药了，这个认知让他放松一点：“你拿着这本书干什么？”

“读，或者等你走近之后把书脊砸进你嘴里，尝试用三厘米厚的铜版纸让绑架犯下巴脱臼。你买这本书干什么？你根本一个字都看不懂。”

“这是别人送的礼物，估计本来也没打算让我看懂。”Luke挠挠下巴，“我不怎么翻，不过拿来压速食土豆泥的盖子还挺好的。你看得懂？”

Deckard抬起脸，有点志得意满地睨了他一眼：“听好了。”

他在崭新的书页之间象征性地随手翻了几下，最后直接把整本书都合起来翻到背面，Luke看着他开始轻声诵读那上面用烫金印刷的节选。Deckard的俄语很流畅，但Luke猜测他还是有点英语母语者的口音，他把一些更加硬邦邦的部分念得柔和，句与句之间衔接的语调有着英语的婉转平滑，每一段结束的尾音听起来都像叹息。

看Deckard低垂下眼睛念书是件很享受的事，他的声音漫不经心又自信，带着先天的低沉和发烧引起的沙哑。英国人用俄语念诗的确是个大杀器。Luke抱着胳膊靠在墙壁，目光一直都放在他的脸上，直到Deckard把那一小节都念完，带着炫耀的微笑冲他扬起脑袋。Luke也很想回以微笑，但那看起来会傻得无可救药，所以他还是选择了更适合他们的回应。

他诚实地说：“我听不懂。”

“没想你能听懂，大溪地猩猩会说英语已经突破吉尼斯纪录了，怎么还能要求他掌握二外？”

“如果你说话时的痰音没那么重，世界上对英国口音的偏见也不会像现在这么深，我打赌你说的话有百分之三十听在别人耳朵里都是毫无意义的叽哩哇啦。”

“那你猜猜我会打什么赌，你说的每一句话，”Deckard加重语气复读道，“每一句，都伴随着婴儿的尖叫和哭啼，因为你说话的声音就像没牙的小婴儿在尝试告诉别人他拉裤子了。”

Luke想象了一下这个场景，被打击到了。Deckard满意地收手，忽然问道：“你们刚刚是不是说到Hattie？”

Luke警铃大作，对方继续问：“‘那个很漂亮的女间谍’？”

Deckard观察他的表情，下达判决书：“你果然对我妹妹图谋不轨，我告诉你，你——”

“那是我女儿在说话，”Luke抢在他思维发散得更歪之前打住，“她叫Samatha，之前我的同事给她看过Hattie的资料，Sam记性很好。”

“我知道她，”Deckard有点不耐烦地说，“我知道的比你以为得多，警官。”

他们都沉默了一会，直到一只波士顿梗犬钻过门缝溜进屋子里。Deckard看着狗，又看着Luke，美国人冲他努努嘴：“那你知道她的名字吗，神奇海螺？”

Deckard翻了个白眼，俯身冲狗拍拍手，那条不怕生的黑白小狗乐颠颠地冲他跑过来。Luke顺手将他丢在床上的书拿回来，趁着对方逗狗偷偷对着封底拍了张照，然后动作流畅地将诗集放到桌上，假装什么事都没发生似的开始玩手机。

值得惊奇的是，Deckard很讨小孩和狗的喜欢。这事一点都不科学，相反倒是很迪士尼。Deckard不是个心地善良的人，善良首先得遵守社会秩序，他不仅从出生开始就跟这玩意毫不沾边，而且还非常锱铢必究：“别想转移话题，所以Samatha·Hobbs对我妹妹印象深刻，还有什么能让一个小女孩对他爸爸嘴里的另一个女人印象深刻？”

操他妈的好哥哥，Luke有时候觉得他跟个傻子一样：“是她的美貌，行了吗？我什么都没说，老天。”

Deckard狐疑地哼了声，他唯一不会对Luke说的事进行反驳的就是Hattie的优秀和美丽。失去抚摸的波士顿梗不满地在他掌下打了个小喷嚏，Luke把手机锁屏：“而且...Sam对你的印象会更深刻的。你会和我们一起吃晚饭，还有早饭，你得在这住几天，直到你身体好转。”

雇佣兵的状态肉眼可见地紧缩起来，他褐色的眼睛因情绪而警示性眯起：“这是个命令？”

Luke说：“这是个邀请。”

他在心里酝酿过很久这番话该怎么说，但最后还是卡在了喉咙里。他从决定把昏迷的Deckard带回家开始就不停地思考该怎么和这个难搞的英国人解释这件事（包括怎么和Samatha以及清醒之后的Luke自己解释这件事），因为Deckard当时已经完全失去自主能力，Luke是借助自己在部队时的老人缘搭军方运载货机飞回洛杉矶的。他在那个地下室里看着高烧昏迷的Deckard看了半个小时，在激烈的心理斗争之后到底还是没去尝试黑他的电脑，这可能是他最快知道Deckard秘密的方式，但也是最蠢的方式。

Deckard的自动唱片机一直在播放，Luke就这么一首一首地听，直到它放到最后一首，然后因为某种机制自动归位。Luke把盥洗间的毛巾打湿了盖在他额头上，还在上面放了两块小铁桶里半融化的方冰，水从他额角流到脸侧，划过的地方全都留下闪闪发亮的影子。间谍的秘密基地里当然有医药箱，但Luke不知道他发热到底是因为病毒还是伤口感染，箱子里没有可用于发烧的片剂，贸然给他注射氨基比林的下场很可能会变成退烧之后对针孔不明所以的Deckard给他静脉推水银，因此Luke决定先让他自生自灭一会，权当之前的报复。

地下室里灰烬的味道越来越重，但是Luke已经闻习惯了。Deckard躺在沙发里，他坐在沙发外侧撑着脸注视他，空气里只有Deckard不适的呼吸声，让Luke想起来他们认识以来的每次见面似乎都很吵闹。他也想起米兰昆德拉的《生命不可承受之轻》，这本书他还没读完就被抓去出外勤了，Sam帮他在逾期前还给了图书馆，所以即便这本哲学小说很薄，他也仍然没看完结局。

但这不影响他对这本书的记忆在此时浮现，他回想起特蕾莎和托马斯的第二次相遇。对托马斯而言，特蕾莎就像是个被人放在涂了树脂的篮子里的孩子，顺着河水漂来，好让他在床榻之岸收留她。他确信她要是死了，他也活不下去，这和现在的情况有那么一点类似。特蕾莎在发烧，Deckard也在发烧；托马斯感到了无法解释的爱，Luke感到了什么？

Deckard的呼吸越来越急促，Luke曲起指节凑到他鼻子下面探温度，他呼出的气息已经热到有点灼人了，但仍旧没有发出任何呻吟。他看起来前所未有的脆弱、可怜且直白，让Luke清晰地意识到他不辞辛苦倒机找过来是为了什么：他想保护他。他愿意在任何情况下帮助他，不管他是否张口求助。

半小时后接他们进军区的吉普开到了街区口，Luke先是把Deckard抱上车，接着又把他抱上飞机，最后抱着他回家。是真真切切的抱，一手穿过腋下一手挽住膝窝的那种抱，不是抗也不是拖。所有人都不知道他怀里这个小个子男人是谁，这给他们俩都省了麻烦，替他安排飞机的老朋友用吃坏东西的表情看着他，Luke脸皮极厚地冲人笑出一口白牙，用“这是病号”四个字解决一切。但凡Deckard当时有点意识，事后都会杀了他来挽救自己的名誉。

感谢他千锤百炼的体质，到达洛杉矶时Deckard已经开始退烧了。对于老爸失踪三天后忽然带回来的陌生叔叔，Samatha对他的兴趣明显比对早餐甜甜圈套盒的要大。小姑娘在上学前兴奋得围着Luke问这问那，因为这是头一次Luke把工作中的同事带回家里给她认识，看上去还跟她见过的那些特工都不一样。Luke问她哪里不一样，蓬松卷发的小女孩很成熟地耸肩膀。“他挺酷的，”Samatha说，她爸爸不确定自己该不该为此感到挫败，“其他人都穿西装打领带，在阴天戴着个傻兮兮的墨镜，看起来像在玩《黑客帝国》的Smith角色扮演，还老爱用好莱坞电影里的声音说话。”

“所以你喜欢他，就只是因为他穿得不像个打工仔？”

Samatha眼睛睁大，然后又眯起：“爸，你知道你现在眉毛挑的特别高吧？”

所以，呃，这确实是个邀请，但也许不仅仅是邀请Deckard暂住他家。这个英国人有时候很精明，有时候又傻得离谱，Luke无法肯定之后任何事情的发展走向，但不会放弃尝试进一步的可能。不管怎么说，Deckard现在的确需要有人照看，至少在这一点上他是抱着善意伸出援手的，这事无可否认。

他不确定Deckard是怎么想的，甚至都不确定对方会不会给他个冷笑然后一走了之。好消息是Deckard没这么干，坏消息是Luke看不出来他到底想干什么，他又开始低头抚摸那只狗了。真他妈是个女明星*，Luke心想。但换个思路，对Deckard这样的人来说，不拒绝就代表默认，让他对Luke横插一手的帮助表示感谢还不如往他舌头上倒烧碱。他们都不再说话，安静地对房间里的大象视而不见，跟两个小孩一样固执地躲开了那个烧得发红的问题，这种处理方式既不Hobbs也不Shaw，倒像是闹别扭的高中生不知不觉地在玩谁先露陷马拉松赛。

门口吱呀一声响，两人同时看过去，把推门的小姑娘吓了一跳。狗跑向本应该待在自己房间的Samatha，女孩拍了拍它的背，对Luke说：“抱歉，但是现在都已经快过晚餐时间了，我很饿。”

Deckard也把目光转向Luke，那个粗神经的爹恍然大悟：“哦！难怪Nightingale（南丁格尔）刚刚跑进来，我还没给她添食。”

Samatha很小大人地摊开手看他，意思是这不是她的错。Deckard眨眨眼，震惊地问：“你给一只狗取了个护士的名字？”

“怎么了？她是陪伴犬。”Luke打了个呼哨，波士顿梗钻过门缝一溜烟不见了。他把手机丢给Sam，让她自己解锁点三份中餐外卖，然后抵着门框问Deckard：“我去喂狗，顺便带你熟悉一下我们这儿，走不走？”

这句话没说出来的后半段意思是，他们还有次机会找个没人的地方再谈谈。Deckard站起身后稍微活动了下身体，借此掩饰血压变化带来的头晕无力，Samatha捏着手机望向他，那双大眼睛可爱得跟Luke一点都不像。Deckard冲她柔和地笑笑，把手插在风衣口袋里，慢腾腾地挪动步子跟在了Luke的背影之后，他们两个的身影都很快在客厅的拐弯处消失不见。

Samatha努起嘴巴冲着那个方向想了会事情，肚子的咕咕声把她从思绪里叫了回来。浅棕色皮肤的小女孩熟门熟路地解开她父亲的面纹锁，一个翻译软件的界面停留在上锁之前的屏幕上。上面的标识写着俄翻英，单词很简单，小姑娘好奇地歪着脑袋，逐字逐句小声念了出来：

“我不会永远发光，我不会永远燃烧，

我也会疲倦，我也会衰老。

在以往的岁月里我的火焰越是旺盛，

留给未来的火苗就越微小......”

可是啊，趁着身上的热血还在流动，

尽管不经常，却还有希望，

我渴望继续燃烧，我渴望飞向五月，

只要我活着，就有热和光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *You such a diva是电影原台词
> 
> 片头来看霍哥确实养狗，要么是斗牛要么是波士顿梗，看花色盲猜波士顿梗了


End file.
